What Hurts the Most
by slytheringirl4ever
Summary: It's his second year at Hogwarts and Draco has a secret admirer. Help Draco find out who the person is who keeps sending him these love notes. Will him and his admirer live happily ever after or will tragedy strike?
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted story plot and my two characters that will be revealed later. JK Rowling owns all the amazing HP characters and the whole magical world of Hogwarts.

Chapter one: The letter

Draco was sitting in his favorite armchair in the Slytherin common room. He looked up from the letter in his hand and stared into the roaring fire. A confused frown came upon his face as he tried to think of who could possibly have sent him this letter. Recalling how he had received the letter left him even more confused.

This morning at breakfast Draco was having an intense conversation with Blaise about the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, when a rather clumsy school owl landed in his eggs. Scowling at the small black owl, the blond untied the letter from its leg and shoed it away. Written messily across the envelope was his name. Half the letters in his name were summered. Obviously the person who had sent this letter to him didn't have the time to let the link dry before attaching it to the damn bird that ruined his fluffy scrambled eggs. Draco opened the letter and scanned the contents. The Slytherin Prince raised a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow and rose from his seat. This letter was better read away from prying eyes.

"Where are you going Drakey?" Pansey squeaked as she grabbed Draco's arm before he could walk away from the table. The blonde scolded at Pansey and pulled his arm free from her man hands.

"Nowhere that concerns you dog breath." Draco turned to a pair of laughing girls, "Come with me Sarah and Alex. I need your help." Turning on his heels, he walked off and out of the Great Hall without even looking up to see if the girls were following him.

So here he sat, in the common room alone with his confusing letter in his hand. He looked up from the fire when he heard the sound of girls' laughter coming from the portal hole. Draco watched as the two girls walked up through the common room and sat down on the arms on either side of his chair.

"What do you want Draco? Just because you are my best friend's brother doesn't mean that you can boss me around," scowled the pretty brunette girl sitting on his left. Alex was the first muggle-born to be accepted into Slytherin House, a feat that she was greatly proud of. She was also very American. This girl dressed so funny in Draco's opinion. Alex always wore several earrings in her ears and one even in her eyebrow. Draco tried to instill some fashion sense into her for the last 7 years that he had known her but to no avail. The American still insisted on wearing all those god-awful safety pins and chains on her uniform. And don't get him started on her boots. They looked like she stole them from an American soldier. What had she called them again? Oh, yes. Combat boots. Her hair has come a long way thought. That is one thing that she had allowed Draco to help her with. When she had arrived at Hogwarts, her hair was a terrible mess. The blonde boy wouldn't have been surprised if a bird wasn't living in there. With the right potion, that Draco had convinced his Uncle Sev to brew, her curly bird's nest had turned into a beautiful head of curls. Too bad Granger never heard of the potion.

"Yeah Dray, just because I have the great please of being your twin sister doesn't mean that you are my boss. If anything I would say that I am YOUR boss." The blonde girl on his right smirked. Sarah looked identical to her brother. Her features were a bit more feminine and her white blonde hair was a lot longer, but other than that you would think they were the same person. Unfortunately some of Alex's "punk" style had rubbed off on his sister. She too sported many sparkling earrings on both her ears. Though Sarah's earrings were diamonds charmed to change colors with the outfits she wore, whereas Alex's were just tiny silver balls.

"Thank you two so much for gracing me with your presence. I'm sorry that my problems are a terrible inconvenience to you." He looked back down at his letter and tried to re-read it for the hundredth time since he had received it an hour ago. A pale hand snatched the letter out of his hand.

"Is this all about this letter?" Sarah asked scanning through the letter. "Wow, I guess this is very important."

"What does it say Sar? Let me read it." Alex tried to reach for the letter but Sarah held it above her head. In Alex's attempts to reach the letter, she had slipped off of the arm of the chair and landed in Draco's lap. Sarah was knocked off her arm of the chair and sent flying to the floor with her arms flailing around. All three Slytherins were giggling until they heard a loud yell coming from the entrance of the common room. Draco and Alex both looked up to see Pansey starring at them with a crazed look in her eyes. Alex smiled wickedly and grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled him forward into a very one-sided heated kiss. The muggle-born pulled away from Draco's face and flipped off Pansey. The pugged-face girl ran out of the common room in tears.

"Merlin Alex, why did you do that? Now I'm going to have to listen to her stupid arse all throughout potions complaining about how my brother chose a "Mudblood" over her." Sarah stood up from the ground and dusted off her bottom.

"Why? Because it was funny DUH! Her face was priceless. Oh man I wish I had a video camera." Alex giggled and mimicked the face that Pansey had made before she ran off.

"Yes Miss. Johnson, making Miss. Parkinson cry is funny. However, under the circumstance of which the cry had come, I will be taking off 50 points from Slytherin." Snape snared as he stormed past the group of teenagers. Alex quickly jumped off of Draco's lap to run after Snape.

"SEV WAIT! I'M SORRY, PLEASE COME BACK!" Sarah grabbed Alex's arms before she could run after Snape.

"Alex let him be for right now. We all know that Uncle Sev needs time to vent or you will end up . Come sit back down and let's help Draco with this letter." Alex's shoulders slumped as she sat down on the floor in front of Draco's armchair.

"Fine, what does the letter say." The brunette sighed as she played with the necklace around her neck. Sarah threw a pillow from the nearest armchair and placed it on the ground before sitting down next to Alex.

"Let me read it. But first, Draco will you do the honors." Her twin brother pulled out his wand and cast a silencing bubble around the little area of the common room that they occupied. Sarah smiled and cleared her throat,

"_Dear Draco, I have been watching you from afar for many years now. You are the hottest boy that I have ever seen, even hotter than Fabio." _Sarah looked up from the letter. "Who's Fabio?"

"Muggle. He is the poster boy to most of the American romance novels. Almost every woman in the US swoons over him. I think that he is rather ugly, but he is an international symbol for sexiness. So, congrats Draco, you are hotter than Fabio."

"Thank you Alex." Alex nodded at Sarah and continued to play with her necklace. Sarah cleared her throat again,

_"Even hotter than Fabio. Your hair is the purest shade of blonde that I have ever seen, your eyes the color of a stormy night sky, your lips are the color of sweet plump cherries, and you smell of sweet peas and smashed toad eyeballs. _Ew, Draco you really should scrub a lot after playing with your potions." Draco shrugged and mentioned for his sister to continue. _"I have been waiting for a very long time to tell you these things, but despite my House, I lack the courage to come right out and tell you who I am. I hope that one day I will be able to show myself to you. Love Always, John Doe." _

"Who the hell is John Doe? This person sent me a letter and claims that he does not have the courage to tell me who is name is but he signed his name at the end. Do you guys know a John Doe?" Draco looked at both his friend and his sister. Sarah shook her head no while Alex was smiling.

"Draco, John Doe is a name that Muggles use when they find a dead body with no ID on them."

"Yuck, he is named after a dead person?" Alex giggled at her friend.

"No, Sar. This person is obviously too scared to tell Draco his name so he used John Doe. That is the name for all men in the Muggle world when they can't find out who they are. So, Draco has a secret admirer."


	2. Gryffindor?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted plot and Sarah Malfoy and Alex Johnson. All other characters and the amazing world of Hogwarts belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2: A Gryffindor?**

"So, he wants to remain a secret. How will we find out who he is? I mean there has to be a million guys in Hogwarts." Blaise explained as he jumped out from behind Draco's armchair. The other three Slytherins let out very girly screams.

"Geesh man. Give us a heartache why don't ya. How did you even get through the bubble anyway?" Alex held her hand over her heart and laid down on the floor to try to slow her fastly beating heart.

"Easy, when you were having your lovers spat with Professor Snape, I snuck behind Draco's chair. And really Draco, you scream like a girl."

"WHAT! Take that back Zabini." Draco growled between his teeth.

"Oh calm down big brother, Blaise is only kidding. Weren't you babe?" Sarah smiled at Blaise and patted the floor next to her. Blaise smiled and sat down next to Sarah.

"Yeah big bro, I was only joking. Now then, back to this secret John Doe person. How will we find out who he is? There are four houses and like 150 guys in each house. Oh Merlin, what if it is Professor Flitwick.?" Sarah rolled her eyes and punched her GBF (gay boyfriend :D) in the shoulder.

"He's a Gryffindor."

"How do you know that, Alex?" Draco got off of his chair and sat down in front of the young witch. Alex sat up and smiled.

"Because bird for brains, I pay attention." Alex snatched the letter from Sarah's hands and cleared her throat. _ "__but despite my House, I lack the courage to come right out and tell you who I am. _And which house in Hogwarts is known for their courage?" smirking she tossed the letter in Draco's lap.

"Brilliant. Now all we have to do is make a list of all the possible people in Gryffindor House. I can't believe my brother has a little Gryffindor after him." Sarah giggled and reached forward to ruffle Draco's hair.

"DON'T TOUCH IT OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Sarah, Blaise, and Alex all laughed at the obsession that Draco has with his hair. The Slytherin Prince grumbled something under his breath and summoned a quill and parchment. "Now, the list, let's start with our year. Alex, name them off."

"Let's see, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and ummmm are there anymore?" all four Slytherin's shrugged. "Well we got the important ones anyway." Draco nodded and scribbled down all five of the names.

"Let's try to unlimited some of them shall we. OK, does anyone know anything about Dean Thomas?" Sarah asked while leaning over to look at Draco's list of names.

"Isn't he with Weasley's sister? You know the one that followed Harry around all that one year."

"Yes, you're right Alex. Dean is dating Ginger."

"Her name is Ginny, Sarah."

"How do you even know that, Draco?" Sarah looked at her brother questionably.

"Because, Drakey Poo is obsessed. He follows Harry around everywhere. I'm surprised that Har hasn't noticed by now." Alex made a kissy face at Draco. "If you like the boy so much then why don't you just ask him out. He isn't a bad guy. I kinda like him."

"You call the Golden Boy Har?" Blaise wrinkled his nose which awarded him a slap in the back of the head by Sarah.

"Yes babe, he is a great guy. Hermione is pretty awesome too. Sometimes me and Alex study with them in the library. Ron is a right git though. Which reminds me, you can cross Weasley off your list. He is dating Hermione. Don't know what she sees in him, though his brothers are pretty hot. Except Percy." Draco nodded and crossed lines through Thomas and Weasley. "Who's left?"

"There is still Longbottom, Finnegan, and Potter." said the Slytherin Prince.

"Longbottom is dating Luna Lovegood. You know that crazy blonde that is always going on about nargles. What the fuck is a nargle anyway?"

"There is no such thing as a nargle, Alex. Only nutters believe in them." Draco scribbled out Longbottom. "Potter and Finnegan."

"You do know that just because these guys that you crossed off are dating someone, doesn't mean that they aren't secretly in love with you still." Blaise pointed out and the other three seventh years looked stunned.

"Damn he is right." Draco sighed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Not to mention that John Doe could be in another year or could have graduated all ready." Sarah rubbed her face with her hands.

"Then why the bloody hell are we still worrying over this damn list?" Draco balled up the list and threw it in the fire. "If this mystery guy really loves me then he will come and tell me himself. If not then I don't want anything to do with him. I want a man with balls and not a cowardly lion."

"So, it is a beautiful Saturday morning in the end of October. How about we all get our asses up and get out to the lake." Alex jumped up and skipped to the portal hole. "Oh and princesses, don't forget your sun block. Don't want your pastey skin to fry." The smart mouthed American ran out of the portal nearly avoiding a bat boogie hex.

Once outside, the four Slytherin's laid out a blanket on the soft grass in front of the Black Lake. Draco looked around and saw that almost every student was outside today enjoying the warmth. He quickly spotted the Golden Trio just a few feet away from them. It was really hard not to miss Weasley's flash of red hair. Of course Granger and Weasley were all over each other. Ever since they got together some time last year Draco had noticed that they would leave Potter out of a lot of things. Like today, Potter was sitting all by himself on the beach of the lake while the other 2/3 of the Trio were splashing away in the water. The Golden boy really did seem sad a lot lately. Draco shook his head and grunted. He needed to stop worrying about those stupid Gryffindors. He was out here to have fun with his friends and that is what he was going to do. It really was the perfect day to be out with the friends. Until a nasty pugged face girl interrupted their fun.

"DRAKEY! Why the bloody hell were you kissing that Mudblood earlier. YOU are MY boyfriend, so keep your lips off of trash like that!" Pansey drew nearer and nearer toward Draco and his group of friends. Her voice seemed to get even louder as if she wanted everyone in all of London to hear her.

"OH HELL NO!" Alex jumped to her feet and stood in front of Pansey with her 'I'm going to rip your head off' look. "You did not just call me a Mudblood. And trash? Really dipstick? Have you looked in the mirror lately, because I'm sure you are the poster child for trash." By this time all of the students were staring at the two girls. A few teachers were running out of the school to see what all the screaming was about. Draco, Sarah, and Blaise stood up and slowly stepped away from the pair of fighting Slytherin's. All three of them gasped when they saw Pansey whip out her wand and point it at Alex. In the blink of an eye, Alex had launched herself at the Pug-faced witch.

"Don't you ever point your wand at me you bitch!" The enraged brunette started raining punches down on every part of Pansey that she could reach. By time the teacher's had pulled them apart both girls were covered in Parkinson's blood.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Snape drawled as he was trying to restrain Alex from trying to go at Pansey again. Shaking, Pansey pointed her finger at her attacker.

"She attacked me Professor Snape. I was minding my own business and she just jumped on me."

"That's a bullshit lie and you know it Parkinson. Everyone out here saw that you threatened me with your wand. I was only trying to defend myself." By this time Snape had fully restrained the girl.

"Be that as it may, Miss. Johnson, but I believe you were the one that did the actual attacking. Merely pointing a wand at someone hardly classifies as a threat." Dumbledore smiled at Alex before turning toward Professor McGonagall who was holding a weeping Pansey. "Minerva would you mind taking Miss. Parkinson to the infirmary and let Poppy take a look at her." Dumbledore turned back to Alex with an even bigger smile on his face. "You Miss. Johnson will be serving detention for a week with Mr. Filch. I'm sure helping him to fix the trophy room every day after Peeves destroys it is punishment enough."

"SIR THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Draco yelled at Dumbledore as you walked to stand next to his Godfather.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that detention with Miss. Johnson will help you to remember your place. I am headmaster of this school and as such I will be treated with respect."

"Professor, Alex really was only trying to defend herself. Parkinson came up to her calling her names and threatening her with her wand." Harry Potter said in hopes of fixing the situation. Dumbledore turned to face Harry. The boy who lived shivered at the intense glaze in the headmaster's eyes.

"Since you feel the need to help Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Johnson, then you can help them all this week in detention. Anyone else who speaks out again will be sent to detention as well. Now everyone, enjoy the rest of your day." All the students and teachers watched as Dumbledore turned and walked back toward the castle. No one could believe how much the old man had changed since Harry had defeated Voldemort.

**Ok so I have all the new chapters written and I am going to be posting them every other day. Hopefully. As all you old readers can tell, I did change the story A LOT! And if you aren't old then WELCOME NEW PEEPS! **

**I like to thank Jemini for her encouragement toward this revision. Thank you so much.**


	3. Yaoi

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but Alex and Sarah. J.K. owns the whole HP thing.**

**Chapter 3: Yaoi? **

"Harry! Why in Merlin's name would you ever stick up for that pack of blood suckers? Look how they repaid you! You got a detention with them!" Ron was so angry that he was starting to turn as red as his hair.

"Blood suckers? Ronald have you been reading my Twilight books again?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend.

"What? No, of course not." Hermione took a step closer. "OK OK! Yes, I was reading your Twilight books again. I can't help it they are soooo cool."

"RONALD WEASELY! IF YOU SPENT HALF AS MUCH TIME ON YOUR STUDIES AS YOU DO READING THOSE BOOKS YOU WOULD BE A GENIUS!" the Gryffindor prefect scolded her boyfriend as she wiggled her finger in his face. There was loud laughter coming from the small group of Slytherin's who were listening to the whole exchange between the Gryffindors. The book worm turned on them and pointed her fingers at each of them. "Don't you four laugh at poor Ronald. I know for a fact that Sarah likes to read them too."

"I do not know what you are talking about Granger. A Malfoy does not read garbage like that. Right Sarah?" Draco turned to look at his sister when he got no response. The blonde's jaw dropped to the ground as his sister refused to look him in the eye. "YOU READ THEM TOO! For fuck's sake Sar."

"I'm sorry Draco but they are very good books. Plus Edward reminds me of that dreamy Cedric Diggory that sadly died in fourth year." Alex nodded.

"She is right about Diggory being dreamy. But the books, yeah I agree with Draco."

"Malfoy I know you keep a trunk full of Yaoi comics under your bed." Granger looked smug as she watched Draco turn bright red. Ron and Harry looked confused and Alex was laughing even harder.

"What's Yaoi?" Both Ron and Harry asked at the same time. Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Granger open up her mouth to tell them.

"Yaoi refers to stories that are written about male on male relationships." Blaise blurted out before Hermione could. Ron's face twisted up in disgust, while Harry's face just looked shocked.

"You read that too?"All six heads snapped toward Harry. All with looks of shock written all over them. Harry blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?" All six heads nodded.

"If you read them too then why did you ask what Yaoi was?" Blaise asked.

"Because I didn't know what they were called. I borrowed them from Alex." All the attention moved from Harry to Alex. This made Harry very grateful.

"What? I stole them from Draco's collect and let Har read them." Alex shrugged. "No biggie."

"YOU TOUCHED MY YAOI!"

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE! LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Ron's face was now a deep shade of green.

"Yeah well umm I stood up for them because Alex did nothing wrong. Well she kinda did, but Dumbledore should have seen that she didn't start it. It was the right thing to do."

"Thank you so much Har. Dumbledore is a jackass. Someone should really fire his ass."

"I agree. Ever since Voldemort died Dumbledore has been acting a little off." Hermione said as she rubbed Ron's back to sooth him. Everyone turned their heads toward the castle as they heard the bells start to chime. Dumbledore had them put in so that he can have better control over the students. At the beginning of this year, Dumbledore had addressed the whole school after the sorting and explained to them that whenever they heard the bells chime that they are to all report to their common rooms as quickly as possible. No one really understood why but they never questioned it.

"So Har and Mione, we still on for the Three Broomsticks next week. " Sarah asked as they all made their way toward the castle. Both Harry and Hermione nodded quickly as Ron gapped at them.

Once the Golden Trio reached the Gryffindor common room, Ron turned on his two best friends.

"OK what's going on with you two? You guys are now hanging out with the evil Hermione look a-like and the Ferret Jr.? SINCE WHEN?" Everyone in the tower turned their heads and stared at Ron.

"Roland, would you please lower your voice. Sarah and Alex are very nice once you get to know them. "

"Nice? NICE? Johnson just nearly broke Parkinson's face in half. I would hardly call that nice."

"Ron, that speaking nut job called Alex names and threatened her. I'm sure you would have done the same thing if someone did that to you." Ron was about to protest but then thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Look Ron, you don't have to like them but come to Hogsmead with me and Hermione and see for yourself."

Ron sighed, "Fine, I'll come, as long as ferret boy isn't going to be there."

"OH THANK YOU RON!" Hermione through her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him tight. Ron and Harry spent the rest of the day playing wizard's chest in front of the fire. Hermione, as usual was sitting in front of the fire reading again. Soon enough the dinner bell rang and all the students piled into the Great Hall. To Harry's and of course Draco and Alex's great dismay, Dinner was over and it was time for detention.

All three students said goodbye to their friends and headed toward the trophy room. They were all silently praying that Peeves the Poltergeist hadn't messed it up too bad.

"So Potter, you enjoy my yaoi?" Draco watched Potter's face from the corner of his eye. It looked like the Golden Boy was embarrassed?

"Oh, urm, yeah they were interesting. I'm sorry about that, I didn't know that Alex was stealing them from you or I wouldn't have taken them." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Stop apologizing Har. You wanted to read them so I got them for you. Not like Dray missed them or anything. And you did return them in the same condition as I gave them to you. So no harm done. I don't even think that Dray likes the ones that I gave you."

"Which ones did you give him?" the irritated blonde turned to look at Alex who smiled wide.

"Why Loveless, of course." Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway with his fist clutched tightly. He closed his eyes to try to calm down.

"Those are my favorite Alex. It took me forever to find them all."

"Oh are they? I didn't know." Alex smiled innocently. "But Har enjoyed them a great deal. It looks like you guys have that common.

"There you three are! Hurry up and get in here there is a lot to do and so little time!" They turned and faced in the direction that they were headed and saw Filch poking his head out of the door of the Trophy Room. "LET'S GO OR I'LL HANG YOU BY YOUR TOES IN THE DUNGEONS!" The three students sighed and slowly walked toward the door afraid of what they might see inside.

**Ok so this chapter wasn't so long and it has some things in it that at the moment seems to be a little out there but it all fits in. Eventually. **


	4. short leave not chapter

I know that i just came back but i am sorry. I have to take a short leave. Again i am very sorry but i have a family emergency that i have to see to before i can do anything further on this story. I promise that it wont take a year to upload a new chapter maybe a week or two. I like to thank Jenimi for the only reviews and for all the help.

love you guys

slytheringirl4ever


End file.
